The invention relates to a chuck key used for adjusting a chuck, and more particularly to a chuck key with an integral holder for attaching the chuck key to an electrical cord of a power tool.
In order to open and securely close a chuck of a power tool such as an electrical drill, a chuck key is normally required. Without the chuck key, an operator is not able to change drill bits or drive bits. Therefore, it is important to retain the chuck key in a convenient location to accommodate rapid changing of drill bits and other driving bits.
Various prior art devices have been used to retain the chuck key to the tool with which it is used. Some include a retaining strap to tie the chuck key to the electrical cord of the tool. This method however, allows the chuck key to dangle and slide on the electrical cord such that it is difficult to locate quickly and may become caught on foreign objects as the drill is being moved.
Other attempts to retain the chuck key to an electrical cord include retaining grooves and clips which press fit the chuck key onto the electrical cord. However, these retaining devices are dependent upon the size of the electrical cord and are not universally adaptable to various size electrical cords.